


A Chance to Move On

by FanGirlyBree



Series: Grand Theft Auto - After the Big One [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Franklin wasn't one to move on quickly. He'd been in love with the same girl since he was in High School, but she'd moved on. Was there anyone else out there for him?





	

[[[[[Franklin sighed lightly as he looked around his empty house, patting Chop on the head as he chewed happily on his squeaky toy. 

“Man. Chop, I wish I could be as happy as you.” He chuckled, shaking his head lightly. He took a glass of red wine in his hand, walking out onto the deck to look out across the city. Things were much less exciting now that Michael and Trevor had calmed down after finishing the “big one.” Franklin had bought a lot of businesses throughout the city, and he put in work here and there when things got too boring, but it definitely wasn’t as exciting as robbing banks. 

He sighed lightly, downing the rest of his wine before going back inside, grabbing his car keys and pulling on a hoodie before going out to his garage. He might as well go see if Michael was doing anything. 

 

Franklin shuffled his feet as he rang the doorbell at Michael’s place, sighing as he leaned against the stone detailing. He stood up straight as the door opened, smiling brightly until he saw the small blonde woman who answered the door. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, tilting her head as she looked up at him. 

“Well… You’re, uh… Tracey, right?” 

“Yeah. Who’re you?” 

“I’m Franklin. Your dad’s friend? He at home?” 

“Oh, right, I think I remember hearing Jimmy talking about you.” Tracey smiled at him and Franklin felt an odd jump of his heart. He stared at her for a second before blinking, shaking his head lightly. 

“Right. Jimmy’s alright.” 

“If you say so.” Tracey giggled lightly, playing absentmindedly with a strand of her hair. “Yeah, daddy’s not home, I think he went out somewhere with Uncle T. Jimmy’s out working at Atom Burger. It’s a super lame job, but I think dad’s just happy he’s making some money and not in the house all the time.” 

“Fuck, man.” Franklin murmured, sighing deeply. “Mike and Trevor decided to go out and didn’t invite me?” 

“I don’t think they were doing anything fun, just some kind of work stuff.” Tracey shrugged. When that didn’t seem to make Franklin feel any better, she opened the door a bit wider, jerking her head to invite him inside. “I’m just watching Fame or Shame if you want to come inside?” 

“You, you sure? I dunno if your dad would be too cool about that.” 

“Don’t even worry about it. We can just tell him you were waiting for him to come back.” Tracey shrugged. Franklin nodded, allowing his eyes to wander down her slender figure as she walked into the living room. 

“Damn, girl.” He whispered, watching her ass in her short shorts. She smiled at him over her shoulder, and he tore his eyes away from her ass to smile gently at her. 

 

Michael groaned as he got out of his car, stretching. Trevor was on his way over, they’d been talking a lot more lately. Michael found that being away from him was harder after he’d found him again. He sighed, closing the door quietly behind him. He went in through the garage, pausing as he heard laughter in the living room. He walked into the living room, stopping short as he saw Tracey sitting on the couch with Franklin. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked, making the two of them jump. Franklin jumped up, looking uncomfortable. 

“Listen, man, I was just looking for you-“

“Well, I’m not on the couch.” Michael said darkly. Franklin rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

“Daddy, he was just watching some TV with me.” Tracey piped up. “He came over to see you.” 

“Listen, I’m just gonna go.” Franklin murmured, hurrying past Michael and out the door. Tracey glared at him, following Franklin out into the driveway. 

“Michael, what are you yelling about?” Amanda asked, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. 

“What, you were watching TV with them?” 

“Yes. But even if I hadn’t been, you don’t think that was a bit of an overreaction?” Amanda asked sharply. Michael sighed, turning to follow Franklin, only to see him pulling out of the driveway. 

“Thanks a lot, daddy.” Tracy growled as she pushed past him, climbing the stairs noisily. Amanda gave Michael a look, sighing deeply.


End file.
